The 10 Tails in Yokai Academy
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: After the VotE, Naruto dies and goes to limbo. He then meets the shinigami, and becomes his apprentice. Years later, Naruto is given a task to attend Yōkai Academy and protect it and the students inside. He will soon learn that this job is just trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Is death such a bad thing?

**Summary: ****After the VotE, Naruto dies and goes to limbo. He then meets the shinigami, and becomes his apprentice. Years later, Naruto is given a task to attend Yōkai Academy and protect it and the students inside. He will soon learn that this job is more than he bargain for. NarutoXharem**

**The 10-Tails in Yokai Academy!**

**Chapter 1: Is death such a bad thing?**

" " Normal

' ' Thinking

**" " Demonic/Summon**

Scene Change

**Time Skip**

**I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

In the **Valley of the End**, there stood 12 year old boys. Standing at the foot of the statue of **Madara Uchiha**, the ex-leader of the Uchiha clan and co-finder of Konoha, was Sasuke Uchiha, the 'last' Uchiha. Currently he was using his level 2 curse seal he got from missing-ninja Orochimaru. His skin turned dark-gray, and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark gray, the full matured sharingan blazing in them. Behind him were two webbed-claw-shaped wings, a big four pointed star in the middle of his head. In his hand was a black and white **Chidori**, empowered by the Curse Seal.

Across from him, standing on the statue of **Hashirama Senju**, leader of the Senju clan and Shodai Hokage(First Hokage), was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune**. Around him was a fox-shaped shroud made from the Kyuubi's chakra, with one tail swaying dangerously behind him. His hair has grown wilder and spikier, his whiskers turned bolder. His nails turned to claws, and big fangs that could take a bite out of anything. His eyes turned blood-red and slitted pupils, looking more berserker, around his eyes were black lines. His left arm hung losely at his side, broken. In his right hand was a purple **Rasengan**, being fueled by _**youki**_ from his contained demon.

The two were fighting with everything they've got. One to kill the other for power, and the other to bring the other back to the village.

**"This is your last chance Sasuke! Return to the village, and you'll be forgiven." **said the kyuubified-Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled "There's no way you can beat me dope. With the power of the curse mark, I'll kill you and get my **Sharingan **to evolve to the ultimate level."

Naruto frowned, he has really lost Sasuke, his 'friend', to power. He knew that if he didn't finish this fight soon, he will get angrier and lose control of the fox's chakra.

**"Looks like I have no choice then. Get ready Sasuke, because I'm not holding back!"**

They both stood still, watching each other with anger in their eyes. Suddenly, at an invisible signal, both shot at each other. All was silent as they got closer. Their attacks reiled back, preparing to attack each other with everything they've got to end this.

**"RASENGAN!"**

**"CHIDORI!"**

Their attacks hit. The power of their collision was undescribable. It was strong enought to push trees and boulders away.

Kakashi

As Kakashi and Paku were tree jumping to where Naruto's and Sasuke's sent were, they felt the power surge.

_'W-what is that? It's coming from where Naruto & Sasuke are. How can those two be that strong?'_ Kakashi mentally screamed.

He turned to Paku, who was shacking "Come on, lets hurry." the nin-dog nodded. They then continue to their destination, going as fast as possible.

_'Naruto, Sasuke, please hang on.'_

Back at the Valley

Both opponents were pushing their attacks to try to over-power the other.

_'Impossible! Our strenghts are both even! How can this dead-last be so strong?' _thought Sasuke, angry that a no name loser could keep up with an Uchiha.

Naruto was pushing as much chakra as he could into his rasengan _'Damn! Our attacks are to even. Kyuubi, I need more chakra!' __**Kit, your body is going beyond its limits. If you push more power into your rasengan, you'll kill yourself. **__'I don't care! I'm going to beat this asshole and drag his ass back to the village, even if I have to die doing it!'_

Kyuubi sigh. He actually didn't care if he died. He has been living since the world was first created. He and his container have actually gotten to be good friends, he thinks that Naruto deserved happiness in the afterlife, after the life he had. **"Its been nice knowing you, Naruto Uzumaki." **he then channeled all his youki into Naruto.

Sasuke went wide eyed when he felt the chakra being gathered into the rasengan. _'NOOO!'_

_**BOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

Sasuke was push back and crashed into Madara's statue. He was missing his whole left arm. His sharingan have also been destroyed by the youki, never to be used again. His curse mark was destroyed as well.

Naruto was trapped an a sphere of white light.

That is what Kakashi saw as he arrived. He saw Naruto being destroyed.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's body started to break apart, peice by peice. First were his legs. The tissue and cells were being destroyed at a fast rate. Disintegrating into nothingness. It continued upwards, his waist vanishing, followed by his arms, chest, and finally head.

When there was nothing left of his body, the ball of white energy disappeared.

Silence...

Things were quiet, just before it started to rain. Kakashi stared at where Naruto was, _'No, I'm too late. First Obito, then sensie, my father, and now Naruto. WHY? Why does everyone I care about have to die?'_

He heard a groan of pain, and saw Sasuke clutching his left armless side. Before Sasuke could blink, Kakashi was in front of him, with a kunai to his troat. The jonin glared at his ex-student "Move and you die. You're going back to Konoha and paying for your crime."

Sasuke, knowing he couldn't fight in his condition, nodded. Kakashi tied his legs together and arm against his waist. He then roughly picked his up, not caring if he caused him pain, and was about to **shunshin'd **to Konoha, when he saw something near him. He picked it up and saw that it was Naruto's headband and the red-swirl of his jumpsuit. He put them in a pocket of his vest. He and the Uchiha the disappeared.

_'I'm sorry Naruto. I failed you.' _thought the cyclops.

They didn't see something floating in the air near them. Or should I say some_**one**_.

**"Hehe, excellent. Now to start the next part of the plan." **the person then vanished, as if he/she was never there.

?

Naruto opened his eyes and saw nothing but white._ "Where am I? Am I really dead?" _He was floating horizontally.

_**"Thats right kit."**_

He looked under him and saw what looked like another him, with his back turned to him. The other Naruto had red hair, and nine crimson fox tails behind him. _"Kyuubi?"_

The fox-Naruto turned his head, showing crimson slitted-pupil eyes, with black lines around them. His canines were long and had claws. Had wild hair and whiskers were bolder. _**"Hey kit. Looks like you got what you always wanted. Peace. You can now rest without any problems."**_

Naruto smiled. He can sleep without having to worry about any attacks. However, he was still sad that he wouldn't be able to see any of his friends again. He wouldn't see Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee-chan, or any of the Rookie 9.

He was about to close his eyes, wanting to rest, when he heard a voice.

**"Actually, your time for eternal peace has not come just yet."**

Naruto and Kyuubi turned to the voice and were shocked at who they saw. Floating there, wearing a white floawing robe, long white spiky hair and dark purple skin, and two horns popping out of his head, was the **Shinigami**, the death god.

He smiled at them. **"Hello Naruto-san. I have a deal I would like to ask you."**

Naruto was staring at the god in front of him ans shock "S-Shinigami-sama."

Shinigami chuckled at the look he was getting. **"How about we go somewhere more comfortable."** he snapped his fingers and the place around them changed. They were now in a forest, except all the trees were dead and it looked more like a graveyard. He saw that Kyuubi was gone, and was about to ask about it when he saw his shadow. It looked like a nine tailed fox.

_'Kyuubi, you there?' _he thought.

_**"Yeah, I'm back inside your mindscape. Though I don't know if its a good thing or not." **_Naruto could here grumbling like 'never even got the chance to hunt rabbits.' causing him to chuckle.

He then turn back to the death god. "Um, Shinigami-sama, you said something about a deal?"

Shinigami chuckled **"Yes young one. You see, when you died the first time, it picked my interest that you had such strong will power to keep yourself from having your soul fully leave for the spirit world. I have kept my eyes on you and watch as you went through your adventures. I then made a decision. You see Naruto-san, it's to difficult for just me to go to the living world to take care of some business and run all of hell at once. So here is the deal, I train you to be my apprentice and when you are ready, you will become my 'avatar' meaning that you will do assignments that are needed to be taken care of. Some missions will be dangerous, like S-rank missions you ninja call them. What do you say Uzumaki-san?"**

Naruto thought for a minute. He was shocked that _the _shinigami wanted _him_ to be his apprentice and do hard missions. He looked at the Shinigami "Whats in it for me?" he asked.

Shinigami's grin grew **"You will be given gifts that will make you a god among men. You have heard of the Akatsuki correct? And other jinchuuriki?" **he recieved a nod. He hold up his hand and ten rings appeared in Naruto's fingers. **"Those are the rings the Akatsuki use to seal the bijju. I have killed the Akatsuki members and sealed their power into the rings. One of the rings holds the powers of all the bijju." **Naruto's jaw-dropped, causing Shini to laugh **"Please, don't underestimate me young one. I am a god, sure I rule hell, but when me and the other gods combine our power, he can do anything. Normally, us gods are not allowed to interfere with what happens on the planet, but I managed to convince Kami and Yami to allow me to bring us a warrior for our entertainment. When I said who I was going to get, they immidiately agreed. After all, you can turn any boring event into a sold out concert. Any questions?" **he asked.

"Um, what do you mean by 'warrior for our enterainment'?" asked Naruto.

**"You see boy, over a thousand years ago, before your planet was created, there was a war. The war was between demons and gods, called the "Universal War". The demons were lead by a powerful being named ****Mōryō****. He was jealous of the gods and wanted to rule over the universe. He was a power-hungry fool that cared only about himself. We managed to win and seal Mōryō inside of a planet. That planet in fact was your home planet. Anyway, me, Kami, and Yami weren't allowed to interfere anymore because the war was so powerful that it destroyed hundreds of planets. The creator of the Multiverse called "The Light" grew angry of the damage and made a rule that we never allowed to interrupt with human events. Me and the other gods have talked it over and we decided that if we can't go and stop Moryo, what if we had someone else destroy him for us. Thats where you come in, ****Child of the Prophecy****. We need you to help us, so we copied the powers of some of the strongest humans from your world. We also gave you the three most powerful doujutsu we created in the elemental nations. ****Now we sealed the powers of the tailed beasts into that ring, for example Shukaku has the power to control sand. So like your friend Gaara, you'll be able to have an automatic defense. However, you won't be able to control the powers of the rings without training, and believe me when I say that the training will be hell**{no pun intended}**. That reminds me, you don't have a body anymore, meaning that your just a spirit. When the time comes to end your training, a body will be created for you and you will be given a second chance at living. You understand me so far?"**

Naruto nodded.

**"Good, cause I'm not done yet. You will be given all the seven sword of the "**_**Kiri no Shinobigatana Schichinin Shu**_**"{**Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist**} and trained to be a master at the art of sword fighting where no one is your equal. Thats not all, you will be taught all the ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kinjutsu, and kenjutsu and any other stuff that exists from your world. In ninjustu, you will not just learn them, you will ****master**** them until you don't need handsigns. You will use ****Kage Bunshin**** since what ever they know, you know, and you can summon at least a thousand. In here, you wont need to eat, sleep, or anything. One year here is one day in the human world. You will be training for 3 earth years, thats 1096 years of nonstop training. When I think your ready, you will be the prince of hell, my heir. So, what do you have to say." **said the Shinigami with a serious tone.

Naruto had his head low, his hair shadowing is eyes. Thinking of everything he heard. He then hears Kyuubi telling him to remember about how he always wanted to get stronger. He then raised his head showing eyes full of determination and a foxy grin. "When do we start?"

**Can anyone say 'training from hell'? I wrote this story, and I nearly had a heart attack of thinking about the training Naruto will have. I mean look at this:**

**1,096 years x 1,000 shadow clones = 1,096,000 years of ****nonstop**** training!**

**Good thing he's already dead or he would have died at least 1000 times.**

**Can any one say God-like Naruto?**

**Read & Review**

**No Flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters Plus God!

**The Hell Prince in Yokai Academy!**

**Chapter 2: Monsters Plus God!**

" " Normal

' ' Thinking

**" " Demonic/Summon**

**Scene Change**

****Time Skip****

**I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

_Last time on 'The Hell Prince'_

_Naruto had his head low, his hair shadowing is eyes. He then raised his head showing eyes full of determination and a foxy grin. "When do we start?"_

_Now_

It has been 3 years{1,096 years in hell} since Naruto's 'death'. He has been trainned by, not just the Shinigami, but also Kami, Yami, and the other gods. Saying "It's not fair that Shini has all the fun. Being gods gets very boring, we want to help tor- I mean train young Naruto too." He has been throught the nine layers of hell and back, 5 times.

He even found out who his parents were. At first he hated his father for making his life full of pain and loneliness, then after a few months, he accepted his apology. With their permission, he turned their restored corpses into human-puppets. Not just them, but also the Akatsuki, Uchiha clan, First Hokage, Second Hokage, and Third Hokage.

Hell

Naruto was laying down on a hill, thinking about his time here. It has been 3 earth years, but to him it felt like decades. He was grown to about 5'7 his hair has become even more spiky and reached his shoulders with two big pieces popping out on top, making them look like fox ears, and whiskers became more thicker. He lost all his baby fat and developed some muscle.

He has been training nonstop. He has mastered all the nin/tai/gen/kin/ken/fuinjutsus of his home and could use them by just channeling his chakra and thinking/saying the name. He has even created some of his own, his chakra control of that of three kages. What actually surprised him was when he recreated Tsunade's super strengh. He looked at his rings. He has mastered all the powers of them.

On his right thumb is a purplish-gray ring, with the kanju for _rei_("zero"). It was worn by Pain, or Nagato. It lets him summon the **Rinnegan**. What shocked him was that, when he first used the power inside it, he knew all of Rinnegan's attacks.

On his right index finger is a teal colored, with the kanji for _Aoi_, _sho_("blue", "green"). It was worn by Deidara. It gives him the _**Explosion Release**_ bloodline, and mouths on his palms. He was a little freaked out by that, but learned to deal with it. He is able to create **Exploding Clay** like Deidara, and become a master in long range.

On his right middle finger is a white ring, the kanji for _bya_("white"). It was worn by Konan. He has gotten her mastery in _**Paper Ninjutsu**_. At first he thought it was useless, but after a couple of months, he learned that it is also very deadly when you know how to use it.

On his right ring finger is a red ring, the kanji was _shu_("vermilion", "scarlet") worn by Itachi Uchiha. When activated, he would get the **Sharingan**, however, not Itachi's, but **Madara Uchiha**'s. He is able to use the **Mangekyo Sharingan**, without any bad consequences.

However, that wasn't all. The ring had a seal, that allows him to gain the **Byakugan**.

On his right pinky is a green ring with the kanji for _gai_("sign og the boar") worn by Zetsu. He thought that he would get Zetsu's powers, but instead that was the ring containing all the **bijju**'s powers. He has mastered them, and can use them freely.

On his left pinky, a slate blue ring with kanji for _ku_("sky" "void") worn by Orochimaru. Like Zetsu, he didn't get hebi-teme's powers, instead he got the **Kaguya** bloodline. He mastered all of the dances.

On the left ring finger is a yellow with the kanji for _nan_(south) worn by Kisame Hoshigaki. It allows him to turn into a shark hybrid, making him a master underwater fighter. He is also has the ability to communicate with any sea creature.

On the left middle finger is a dark green with the kanji for _hoku_("north") worn my Kakuzu. When activated, he gains his **Earth Grudge Fear**. Being able to transform his body into a rag-doll-like structure.

On his left index finger, lays an orange ring with the kanji for _san_("three") worn by Hidan. He becomes immortal, even having his head chopped off wont kill him.

Finally, on his left thumb is a purple ring with the kanji for _gyoku_("jewel" "ball") worn by Sasori. It turns him into a 'human-puppet' hybrid. He also has gotten all of Sasori's puppets.

(A.N-There are seals on the rings that make it where only he could take them of. They won't fall off or anything.)

So in all, he is a 'one-man army'.

He was also sad when Kyuubi died, he remembered when he talked with Kyuubi.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood in front of the cage that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_"What is it Kyuubi?" he asked._

_**"Kit, there's something I have to tell you. Apperantly when you died that second time and was taken to limbo, the seal was supposed to kill me too. However, I've talked with Shinigami and I've decided to make you my successsor." said Kyuubi**_

_Naruto's eyes widen "Wait, what? What do you mean by that?" he asked._

_**"Kit, I am the biggest piece of the Juubi than the other tailed beasts. I have it's soul and memories. I've been alive since the world was created. I've been watching the world as time passed. I have seen the decision humans made, and the results. I've also made choses that have affected the world, both good and bad. I've lived an nice life, but being immortal has it's consequences. I wish to rest, that's why I ask you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, to become the new Juubi. Since you have the powers of all the tailed beasts, you just need the experience, you'll be as strong as the old Juubi. Being Juubi means that you'll be the king of hell."**_

_"I thought Shinigami-sama was the king of hell." said a confused Naruto._

_**"No kit. You see, the underworld is ruled by more than one leader. There are three: Yami, Shinigami, and Juubi. They, along with Kami, work to keep the worlds at balance.**_

_"But, why me?" the young boy asked._

_Kyuubi chuckled __**"Well first of is that you are the descendent of the **__**Rikudou Sennin**__**, the first Jinchuuriki of the first Juubi, and the first shinobi. Second is that I don't have any children and don't feel like going out to find a good heir. Third, you're the closest I have to a real friend. Lastly, you're special. You have to power that the gods could only dream of, you can turn you're enemies into your friends. You also do what ever you can to fulfill your promises, and doesn't let anything stop you. So kit, what do you say?" **__Kyuubi asked, hoping that the gaki will take it._

_Naruto smiled and bowed to the beast, shoking him "I would be honored, Kyuubi-sama. I will be your heir, and will make you proud. My friend."_

_Kyuubi smiled. He just knows that Naruto will change the world._

_End of Flashback_

After that, Kyuubi fused his soul with Naruto's. It was painful, more painful than any of his beating. He was in a week long coma, after he woke up he had all of the Juubi's memories. He knew how the world was created, all the battles mankind fought, he knew what has happened be it past and present. He found out that even if Juubi's body was sealed in the moon, it was always watching. He had all the people's memories, every men, women, and child. His friends', enemies's, everyone's. It took awhile to let all the information sink in, but after that, he felt different.

That was the birth of the Juubi no Naruto, **The Ten-Tailed Maelstrom.**

He suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He stood up and turned to the figure. "Shinigami-sama, is there something you need from me?" he asked with a bow.

The death-god chuckled with a wide grin, causing Naruto to gulp nervously. He has learned over the years that whenever he grinned like that, it meant trouble for him.

**"Naruto, I have a mission for you. Have you heard of Yokai Acadamy?"** the Shinigami asked.

_'I've got a bad feeling about this.' _"Thats the school where monsters go to learn how to live peacefully in the human world, right?"

**"That's right. The headmaster there is worried about the students' safety, so you'll be going there as a protector. However, I want you to keep your skills as down as you can."**

"How down?"

**"I say at least jonin level. If something major happens, then you can unleash your full power. ONLY if you have no choice. In fact, to keep your energy from coming off you so much, I'll give you something to help that."**

"Why do I have the feeling that after this, I'm going to seriously hate you and want to strangle you?"

**"Sorry, can't tell you. That'll be ruining the surprice. Kukuku."**

Naruto sighed "What about my body?"

**"Kami has taken care of that. It will be as if you have always been training with a body. It will be suited to balance your skills. Oh, I almost forgot."** he then waved his hand, and two small foxes appeared. One had crimson fur with white tips. The other had orange fur with black tips. They both could fit in the palms of his hands, and had two tails each. **"These as what I call 'Yokai Beasts'. They are made from your own youki, and when you push chakra into them, they will grow and change into their beast forms. They are completely loyal to you."**

The two foxes ran to Naruto and climbed up his leg to his shoulders. They rubbed their faces against his cheeks.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama. Is there anything else?"

**"No. Go and prepare yourself."**

Naruto bowed to his mentor and teleported to his room to pack. Its not really a room per say. Its more of a tent.

When he got there, he took out many storage scrolls. One was for clothes. Another for weapons he has gotten on his missions. Books, Journals, Trophies, Food, ect. After all that, he sealed them all in a giant scroll. He then got dress. He put on a fishnet shirt. Black cargo pants. Black shinobi sandles. He then put on an Akatsuki cloak. Even though they used to be his enemies, they sure had style. He wears black nail polish on his fingers and toenails, and elbow lenght fingerless black gloves; with big holes in the palms for his hand-mouths (Picture in profile).

He has storage seals on the back of his hands, the right for kunai and left for shuriken. On his waist is a utility belt with two bags where he carries all of his clay. On his left arm was a storage seal that had his Triple-Bladed Scythe. On his right shoulder, is a seal holding all of his Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist blades. On his right arm is a seal containing his puppet scrolls. He then put his giant scroll in a pocket dimension. On his back, he has a gourd containing sand like Gaara.

He looked at his two fox partner. "I need a name for you two. How about I call you Chi(Blood)*he points to the red furred one* and you Shi(Death)*he points to the orange furred one?"

The two foxes yipped at the names.

Naruto smiles "Alright then, lets get going." He walked out of his tent and seal it away, with the two foxes on his shoulders. He met up with Shinigami at a clearing.

**"Are you set?" **Naruto nodded **"Good. Now, when you get to the Academy, go to the headmaster. He will be expecting you, and remember, this school is full of monster so don't let your guard down. Also, here."** he handed him a choker with a rosario in a chain. In the middle of the rosario was a black jewel.

Naruto grabbedand put it on, it glowed for a few seconds and then went back to normal. He felt a bit weaker, but still strong enough to fight a battalion(sp?) of zombies. "I understand Shinigami-sama. I hope to see you again." He bowed in respect to his master/mentor. He activated one of his rings "**Mangekyo Sharingan!**" his eyes turned red (picture in profile). "**Jikūkan Idō****!(**Space-Time Migration**)**" his body then started to swirl, centering around his eyes. In seconds, he was gone.

****One Minute Later****

A mile away from Yokai Academy, there was a pulse of energy. Suddenly, the air started to swirl around. Then a figure could be seen appearing. After a minute, Naruto appeared on his clay bird with Chi & Shi on his shoulders. He checked his body to make sure everything was fine. He looked to the west and saw it.

"So, that's Yokai Academy. Well, we have a job to do. Lets go!" he then commanded his clay bird to fly towards it. He suddenly hears a shout.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before he could turn, a bike crashed into him.

**Read & Review  
****PLEASE NO FLAMES!  
P.S Ignore mispelling. I write fast and don't recheck.**


End file.
